


Threats

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinky, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke reclaims her territory after she catches Jose with another woman.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 3





	Threats

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna do a fat mango juul pod rip eugh plus why i always make these hoes such assholes lmao

Brooke was lying down on her and Jose's bed, scrolling through Instagram and waiting for her husband to get home from work. She decided to look at the tagged section on Jose's profile and-

"Who the fuck..." Brooke saw a skinny, tall, blonde girl hugged up with Jose at what looked like a club? Wait, when was this posted? Brooke checked and it was posted an hour ago!

"Ugh!" Brooke clicked on the phone app and clicked on Jose's contact and it rang for a while before he answered.

"Aye baby Imma be off pretty soon." Brooke felt her blood boil.

"Okay. You're at work right? Nowhere else?"

"Yup, just at the office." Brooke gritted her teeth and took a deep breath.

"Alright. See you soon." Brooke hung up and screamed. That asshole! Instead of dumping all of Jose's stuff on the driveway, Brooke got another idea.

"Oh so you want another woman?" She said to herself.

"You won't be able to resist this one." Brooke took off her clothes and put on the sexiest lingerie she had; a black, leather, strappy teddy with a garter belt and thigh high fishnets socks with black leather heels to finish off the look. She put on x shaped black pasties and looked in the mirror and she looked DAMN good; way better than that bitch Jose was with.

Brooke admired her figure in the mirror; big breasts, big ass, curvy tummy, curvy hips, and thick thighs. Who would cheat on THIS? Brooke thought, not even caring how conceited she sounded. Thought? Anyway, Brooke sat back down on bed and spread her legs and ran her hands over her body. She cupped her perky breasts and squeezed them, playing with her nipples through the vinyl pasties. Brooke heard the front door and Jose say,

"Hello, hello, helloooo!" Even though Brooke was pissed the fuck off at her husband, she couldn't help but giggle. Brooke got up and saucily walked downstairs and Jose's jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Woah." He managed to get out and Brooke flipped her long, platinum blonde hair.

"Like what you see?" Jose nodded, speecheless.

"Wanna go upstairs?" She asked, voice low.

"Mhm." Jose said and he followed his wife to their bedroom. As soon as he shut the door, Jose kissed Brooke, hard. He smelled like cheap perfume and tasted like tequila and it made her fume. She gently pushed him off of her and he looked confused.

"What I do?" Brooke softly laughed and placed her hands on Jose's chest, looking up at him.

"Who was that girl in the club?" Jose turned redder than a lobster and swallowed.

"Um, she's just a friend." Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Jose nodded. Brooke took a step back and took off the pasties and Jose's eyes went straight to her hard, light pink nipples.

"Then why do you smell like perfume and have a hickey on your neck, hm?" Jose stayed silent and Brooke took off her heels and fishnet socks and lied down, spreading her legs, revealing her glistening pussy after she unzipped the teddy.

"Was her pussy as good as mine?" Brooke asked demurely and sucked on her finger before sliding it into herself.

"I-I didn't... she just sucked me off." Brooke pretended she didn't hear that but it was better than fucking some slut, she thought.

"You know," Brooke started.

"I could just kick you out and take all the money." Brooke said, softly moaning.

"But your dick is just too good to leave." Jose took off his clothes and went over to Brooke and sat down on the bed. His cock was achingly hard and dripping pre cum, and Brooke could tell just how much he needed her. Even though he didn't deserve her. Brooke took off the rest of her little outfit and sat up, roughly kissing Jose. She flipped him over so he was underneath her and she put her legs on either side of his waist. She slid her pussy up and down Jose's stomach and he moaned as Brooke leaned down and roughly made out with him. She sucked on and bit his lower lip before moving down to his neck and throat, harshly sucking love bites onto the soft, tan skin.

"You're only for me, asshole." Brooke said as she sat up and got in between Jose's legs.

"All yours," He breathily said, tone laced with arousal. Brooke quickly stroked Jose's big, veiny dick and quickly replaced her hand with her mouth. Jose sharply moaned as Brooke deep throated him, hollowing her cheeks and tightening her lips around him. She felt it twitching in her mouth just a few minutes later so she stopped and turned Jose over so he was on his hands and knees.

"Count for me." Brooke raised her hand up and smacked Jose's ass as hard as she could, and he winced.

"O-one." Smack!

"Two." Well, eight smacks alter and Jose was a moaning, shaking mess.

"That's what you get for being a little fucking cheating whore, baby." Jose lied down on his back and Brooke straddled him.

"Open." Jose opened his mouth and Brooke spit in it, taking some out to smear all over his lips.

"Swallow." Jose swallowed and licked his lips.

"You ready for this tight, wet little pussy, Jose?" Jose quickly nodded and Brooke smirked. She loved manipulating him and he loved getting manipulated, it was a win-win. She grabbed Jose's dick and lined herself up before sliding down and Jose moaned like a wanton slut when she bottomed out. Brooke didn't wanna waste any time, she started a fast, rough pace, riding Jose and bouncing on his dick as hard as she could. She reached down and yanked on Jose's short, blue hair, making his head pull up. she pushed is back down and tightened her grip, almost pulling hairs out as she spit on his mouth.

"F-fuck, I'm close!" He moaned, voice raspy. He was sweating and breathing heavily and Brook leaned down and licked up her spit and kissed him.

"Come for me." Jose squeezed his eyes shut and moaned and Brooke felt his dick twitching inside her pussy and his hot, sticky cum filling her up. Brooke came too, staying silent but kept on riding him. When their orgasms finished, Brooke got off of Jose and his cum gushed out all over his dick. She ate all of it before going to the bathroom to wash her hands, brush her teeth and shower. Jose popped in soon after while she was washing her hands and she glared at him.

"Hey, I'm really sorry I cheated on you." Brooke rolled her eyes and started brushing her teeth.

"It'll never happen again, okay? I love you, I wasn't thinking." Brooke turned around and punched Jose right in the nose.

"Aight, I deserved that," He said, rubbing his nose. Brooke finished up and rinsed her mouth out.

"You're sleeping on the couch for the next week and doing ALL the chores. And if you complain, I'll fuck Dane and Giovanni at the same time and record it and AirDrop it to your shitty 6 Plus." Jose's nodded.

"Deal." He knew it wasn't an empty threat; Brooke really could get any man she wanted. Brooke showered and changed into her pajamas and snuggled underneath the covers. Good thing Jose has me to straighten him out, she thought.


End file.
